I Wanna Dance
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: The night of the birthday doesn’t seem that boring


**I Wanna Dance **

By: Asagi Tsuki

A Tezuka birthday songfic.

Summary: The night of the birthday doesn't seem that boring

Dedicated to: all readers, all fellow writers, and my friends

Genre: romance

Pairing: TezukaxFuji (obviously)

Rating: PG for safety, I don't want to give the wrong rate

Warning: shounen ai, sap and probable OOCness

A/N: there is no change in the lyric, even if the lyric does have the words 'girl'. Sorry for that

**Reading guide:**

"blah" – speech

'blah' – thoughts

_blah_ – emphasize or lyric

**blah** – in another language (not Japanese)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama and the song entitled 'I Wanna Dance' by Michael Learns to Rock

**I Wanna Dance**

The regulars of the Seigaku tennis team had come to the Germany to celebrate their beloved captain's birthday, which would be celebrated at October 7th, in a bar in Germany. Of course, their captain would treat them, so they came to Germany under so many stress of having to practice for the upcoming Nationals and the upcoming exams.

They stayed in a hotel near the hospital where their captain was hospitalized for two days and one night, October 7th and 8th to be more exact.

They went there on their own, meaning that they had no guide and their coach didn't come along with them, or the youngest member of the regular wouldn't come along with the oh-so-cliché reason: he knew that their coach would bring her granddaughter along and he didn't want to be near the granddaughter for the time being, at least not when he should be enjoying himself.

And it would become worse if her oh-so-loud friend tagged along with her to Germany. He even doubted that they wouldn't get lost there, knowing that they couldn't speak German language even one bit.

And since the coach of the tennis team didn't come along, the youngest member tagged along with them to Germany, wanting to know how it is in Germany, since he hadn't been there.

Now let focus our attention to the regulars who were having difficulties in understanding what the Germans said. Of course, they had learned how to speak German before they came here, but only two people mastered it, or at least, could speak it fluently.

They were Fuji and Echizen, both being prodigies. They mastered German within a really short time span, around one to two weeks. That fact amazed the other regulars to no end, and they automatically appoint them to be their guides while in Germany.

They were in the first room they rented, since they rented four rooms. The first room was occupied by Oishi and Eiji, with the reason that Golden Pair had to stay together all the time. The second room was occupied by Momoshiro and Ryoma, with the reason that they didn't want to be in the same room with either Fuji or Inui. The third room was occupied by Inui, Kaidoh and Kawamura, with the reason that Kaidoh didn't want to stay in the same room _alone_ with Inui. And the last room was occupied by Fuji, and probably Tezuka since he could leave the hospital that evening.

Actually, Tezuka could stay in the other rooms, but the other said that Fuji mustn't be left alone, and the only one who could accompany him is Tezuka, with the reasons they gave. Oh, and when he had agreed, he caught someone in the regulars saying something like "Right, just hand Tezuka to the wolf".

The regulars were scattered all over the room. It had one spring bed and another bed. It also had a big cupboard, desk, window, balcony, carpet that covered the floor, and a big bathroom.

Now they wonder how much did it cost to rent four rooms in that high-class hotel. Seigaku probably went bankrupt if they stayed in the hotel longer than three days.

"Ne, Ochibi, do you think we can find the place Tezuka meant?" Eiji asked as he lied on his belly on the spring bed in the room beside Oishi who was sitting on the bed beside him. Kaidoh was sitting on the other bed alone, saying nothing.

"Probably," Ryoma answered simply as he sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor beside the oh-so-loud Momoshiro who talked to him non-stop, trying to get his attention while he tried his best to ignore the loud sophomore.

"Hey! Don't give ambiguous answer like that!" Eiji protested. "Na, Fuji, do you think we can?" he asked his best friend who was sitting on the chair near the desk, crossing his hands in front of his chest and placing one of his leg on top of his other.

"Well, I do agree with Echizen here, he doesn't give us the exact location, so it will be a bit difficult to find," Fuji answered bluntly as he turned the swivel chair so that he faced the window. He stared out to the starless night sky. It was still around evening, but the sky had turned so dark that it felt like it was night.

"So what's your answer?" Inui asked from his sitting spot, near the wardrobe, beside the bed Kaidoh was on. He was still holding his beloved green notebook. Kawamura was sitting just beside him.

"It's either can or cannot," Fuji answered, leaning on the swivel chair, letting his hands drop down and rest. His face looked a bit vacant and pale under the intense light emitted by the bright lamp in the room. He sighed a bit and opened his eyes to stare into the sky. Of course he could see without having to open his eyes, but he felt that in that moment, it would be better if he opened his eyes.

"So even the prodigy Fuji Shuusuke couldn't give the exact answer," Inui mumbled and scribbled down something on his green notebook using his pencil.

"Erase that Inui," Fuji commanded sternly, "If you want an exact answer, I would say we can, even if it takes a lot of time to find the bar he meant," he continued.

"Okay," Inui erased the writing with his rubber eraser and positioned his glasses. "According to my calculation, if we leave thirty minutes before the appointed time, there is 75 of the possibility of not being late to the small party," he read his calculation aloud, as if he was intending to tell everyone in the hotel about that.

"Oh right, he hasn't turn 17, yet," Fuji nodded his head.

"Tezuka isn't a girl, Fuji," Oishi kindly corrected the mistake Fuji made on purpose.

"Oh, he's not a girl?" Fuji asked as innocently as he could.

"You used 'he', Fuji-senpai," Ryoma stated.

"Ah, you noticed, Echizen, are you planning to be a detective in the future?" Fuji asked as he plastered his infamous smile on his face again.

"Don't play around with me, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma warned as he tried to close his ears.

"Well, well, let's be expecting a big party from Tezuka next year," Fuji said playfully.

"Next year? But he's only 17-"

"That's exactly what I meant, Oishi," Fuji shook his head in disbelief. How could his friend didn't notice that he was joking, or should I say, mocking the captain of theirs?

"Oh well," the others sighed as they rolled their eyes except for Momoshiro who was still talking non-stop to Ryoma, Kaidoh who was still sitting quietly, Inui who scribbled down something on his green notebook on the place he wrote the last information that he had erased, and Kawamura who was still sitting quietly a la Kaidoh.

"Hey, looked like its time already, let's get dressed up," Eiji said as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall just above the bed he was lying on. It showed one and half an hour from the appointed time where they would meet at the rendezvous place, a small bar in the downtown area.

"Yeah, we should really get dressed up now," Oishi said as he stood up, as if asking the others to leave with a motion.

"You'll wear a dress?" Fuji asked as he blinked his eyes for some times.

"Of course not, don't take the meaning literally, Fuji," Oishi sighed and dropped his head down.

"Okay, okay, I was only kidding, let's go now," he said and left the room and went to his own room, changing his white shirt and trousers.

And then the others changed their clothes as well.

By thirty minutes before the appointed time, they all had finished changing, and were gathering in the hotel's lobby before they went to the bar.

"Hey, you look good, Echizen," Fuji complimented as he sat on one of the lobby's sofa. He was wearing dark blue stripped shirt and dark blue denim jeans trousers.

"Thanks, you look good too, Fuji-senpai," he complimented back as he sat on the sofa beside Fuji. He was wearing the clothes similar to Fuji's.

Actually, all of them wore the same clothing, but the colors are a bit different. Only a bit different though.

After they all had gathered in the lobby, they set off to the bar.

"Where is the bar?" Eiji asked as they walked around the downtown area to find the bar.

"It should be near here somewhere," Oishi said as he looked at the invitation card intently.

After some time of searching, they finally found the bar where Tezuka would hold his birthday party.

"Nya sorry for being late!" Eiji apologized loudly and all pairs of eyes were set on him. He noticed the stares and laughed uneasily, before running and sitting down on the stool near the captain.

"You should've kept your voice low," Tezuka said as he waited for the other regulars to approach them.

"Were you waiting for a long time?" Oishi asked worriedly, being the one who worried too much in their team.

"I wasn't, you shouldn't worry too much," Tezuka said. "What do you want to order?" he asked kindly.

"**White Russia please, mister**," Fuji ordered as he sat on the stool at the right side of Tezuka and smiled at the bartender sweetly.

"**You sure you can stand it, miss**?" the bartender asked as he prepared a glass and took out a bottle of White Russia.

"**I'll be okay, don't worry**," Fuji replied.

"**I'll be ordering a glass of champagne please**," Ryoma said.

"So you had taken a quick study of German language," Tezuka stated. "What do you want to order?" he asked the others who hadn't given their order.

They merely enjoyed the beverages while chatting about their lives while they were separated by countries and time. They talked about the matches they had back there in the Kantou regional before they gained the privilege to participate in Nationals, and talked about Tezuka's life while he was hospitalized there.

_It's late at night, they've all gone home_ So finally, we're all alone 

_The waiter says, "We're closing very soon"_

When they had finished chatting, it was already late at night, and they were the last customers who still stayed in the bar. The other customers had gone home already.

"Let's go home now! I'm worn out!" Eiji exclaimed as he stretched a bit and walked out of the bar, followed closely by Oishi, and the other regulars followed suit.

However, Tezuka remained unmoved. Fuji stayed as well.

Tezuka turned to see Fuji, and was about to ask why he didn't go with the others to the hotel.

"It's okay, and you wanted me to stay, right?" he asked as he smiled.

"**Sir, we're closing soon**," the waiter said, but they paid no heed.

Still the night's so long 

_Don't wanna say goodbye to you_

_I've got plans for us tonight_

_Baby that's right_

"Is it okay if you don't go back now?" Tezuka asked.

"It's okay, we shared a room, so the others won't notice, or so I think," Fuji replied.

I wanna dance all night long 

_All alone with you girl_

_Coz I'm ready for sweet romance_

_All alone with you girl_

"What do you want, anyway?" Fuji asked as he sipped the last of his drink.

Tezuka didn't answer, he kept silent. He ordered two glasses of red wine.

"**This is the last, sir**," the waiter said as he let the blood red liquid flowed through the mouth of the bottle and into the two elegant and crystal-made glasses.

Tezuka nodded his head, and asked the waiter to hand the second to Fuji.

"I have a surprise for you," Tezuka said.

"Oh? Should _I_ be the one who have a surprise for _you_?" Fuji asked jokingly as he chuckled a bit. Is it normal for people to give a surprise when he/she is the one who is celebrating the birthday?

The waiter gave Fuji the second glass of red wine and went back to his work, cleaning the glasses the other customers had used.

Tezuka lifted his glass and turned to Fuji, as if asking him to cheer with him.

We share the last glass of wine 

_Our hearts are beating in perfect time_

_Wondering who will be the first to say_

_You know it feels alright_

_Why don't you hold me tight_

I wanna dance all night long 

_All alone with you girl_

_Coz I'm ready for sweet romance_

_All alone with you girl_

Fuji smiled and lifted his glass as well. He sipped the red wine slowly and silently, without letting out a noise.

After they finished their share of red wine, a classical music played in the bar even though the waiter had said that the bar was going to close very soon. It looked like the owner of the bar knew what Tezuka wanted before he even talked to him about it.

The owner of the bar gave Tezuka a thumbs up and left the two alone in the bar while he and the other waiters went to the interior of the bar.

They looked at each other for a long time, no one dared to say anything.

When the song had played midway, Tezuka sighed and stood up. He turned to face Fuji and spoke up, "**Shall we dance, my princess**?" he offered as he extended his right hand towards Fuji.

Fuji was speechless for some times, but he regained his senses quickly and took his hand gladly. "**Thank you, my prince**,"

They went to the dance floor, and started to dance, following the rhythm of the music.

Their bodies swayed lightly, slightly pressed to each other's. The fabric of the baggy clothes they wore swayed slightly because of the air conditioner in the bar.

The music stopped not long after they had started dancing because they started dancing when the music had played halfway to the end of the music.

The music didn't play again for some time, so instead of waiting while waiting uncomfortably, Fuji decided to hug Tezuka tightly because he knew that Tezuka would never make the first move.

"Fuji?" Tezuka asked as he felt that Fuji's slender fingers dug into the back of his. He lowered his head until the lower half of his face touched Fuji's hair.

He savored the scent of Fuji's hair. The smell of shampoo made from ginseng extract. No wonder his hair is so silky and smooth. He returned the hug slowly.

"Heheh, I knew you would never make the first move, so I did," Fuji chuckled a bit as he drowned his face to the layers of silk that formed Tezuka's shirt.

"Isn't it.... a bit reversed?" Tezuka asked uncertainly as he loosened his hug a bit, but quickly tightened it again.

"Of course, but won't you experience how it feels to be the uke sometimes?" Fuji asked jokingly. "I'm just joking, but that question of yours should be answered by yourself," he finished.

Tezuka stiffened a bit at the use of the word 'uke'. No way. Where did Fuji know that!? But.... talking about Fuji, it's only normal if he _did_ know.

_I know tomorrow comes a day_

_Don't think about what they will say_

_Just close your eyes and dream away_

_In my arms_

_I wanna dance all night long_

_All alone with you girl_

'_coz I'm ready for sweet romance_

_All alone with you girl_

They waited like that for some time, but the music never started. Fuji glanced at the clock hanging on the dim-lighted room's wall. It pointed to eleven thirty.

"It's so late at night," Fuji pointed out. "Do you think they will notice that we hadn't come home yet?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that," Tezuka assured and the music played again, but this time, it's Michael Learns to Rock's "I Wanna Dance".

"Heheheh, don't you think that this song has some sort of connections with our conditions now?" Fuji asked playfully to Tezuka when the Jascha Richter started to sing the first part.

"Maybe," Tezuka replied nonchalantly as they started to dance again.

_I wanna dance all night long_

_All alone with you girl_

'_coz I'm ready for sweet romance_

_All alone with you girl_

_I wanna dance..._

_I wanna dance..._

_I wanna dance..._

_I wanna dance..._

As the song finished and the voice of Jascha Richter started to fade, they stopped their dance, and kissed each other for a long time. It was their first kiss, but it didn't feel like one.

**All Alone With You Girl**

Finally finished! For a moment, I thought that this would be a belated birthday fic for Tezuka, but I managed to finish it in time, even though the ending is a bit hurried. I'm sorry for that.

Jascha Richter is the main vocalist of Michael Learns to Rock. I'm not really sure whether it is him or the other personnel who sings the fading "I Wanna Dance", but let's just regard that Jascha Richter does.

Please leave a comment about this story.


End file.
